Roger Papermouth
Character Roger Papermouth is one of Moralton's police officers. A bit slow, often acts childish, but does try to do his job very well and does have a sense of manners with women (or at least Florence). Very devout, he lists God and Jesus as his partners as he goes out to fight crime and takes time to lecture kids on the dangers of Halloween—-of becoming devil worshipers. He is never seen without a smile on his face and a gun in his hand. In the Halloween episode he horrifies them at the possibility of them becoming Buddhists, yet cheers them up by explaining that Jesus guides his bullets into the brains and lungs of criminals, followed by cheerfully waving around his gun and shouting "Pow, pow, pow!" In private it is revealed that Papermouth is quite wealthy but also lonely due to his wife Florence leaving him due to his cowardice shown when Orel resurrected the dead, in which his fellow police officer, Officer Ochunk, was killed by Doughy's recently resurrected grandfather. Roger was supposedly given custody of Anne Papermouth, their daughter, with Florence seeing Anne every sunday in the episode Sunday's. Despite acting immature and teasing Florence for divorcing him, he's shown to be jealous and angry towards her. Its shown in "Sundays " he takes his daughter teddy bear (that was a gift from Florence) while she was sleeping, and shoots it out of hate for his ex-wife. He soon regrets the decision to shoot the bear. In "Sacrifice " he breaks down revealing how much he misses Florence and is lonely since he believes she's with someone else (who was unknowningly Reverend Putty ). He may still have feelings for her since in "Sacrifice" he comes to Florence's defense when Clay Puppington begins to mock her, saying he feels he's insulting to her. He was also very clueless that Clay was hinting that Florence had slept with Reverend Putty. After several rants by a drunken Clay, who keeps trying to badger Officer Papermouth, Reverand Putty, and Dr. Potterswheel into beating him up, all three see how desperate he is and turn their backs on him leaving the bar. 'Beforel Orel' Officer Papermouth is seen briefly near the end of the special Beforel Orel. When Arthur Puppington recieves a letter for Orel and realizes that he's been brainwashed by some of the citzens of Moralton. Not mostly because of that but because he had been left confused by their words. Orel honestly believes he had to show his faith to God like Abraham was with Isaac; meaning he was going to try to sacrifice Shapey. Seeing the danger in this, Arthur quickly left for Moralton and went to Officer Papermouth to stop his grandson. The two made it just in time to stop Orel and save Shapey. But because it wasn't all Orel's fault, since he had been confused by the words and teachings, he's not really punished.Officer Papermouth merely lectures him that it was bad to do bad things. He walks Orel out of the station and gives him a malt milkshake as a treat for the little boy. Appearances God's Chef: 'Draging Orel to the police car 'God-Fearing: Is seen giving advice to Orel's class about Halloween Maturity: 'Is seen trying flirt with Dolly at the bar 'Presents For God: 'Gets prostitutes from Orel's Saving Souls business 'Sundays: Divorced by Florence (takes place during The Lord's Greatest Gift) Sacrifice: Gets angry and almost beats Clay Nesting: Gives Orel advice that he needs to tell the Mayor about eggs (takes place during Offensiveness) '''Beforel Orel: '''He helps Arthur stopped the confused (and almost brainwashed) Orel from hurting baby Shapey. Gallery MR PUPPINGTON.jpg|Roger goes to find Clay papermoutharthur.jpg|Roger running with Arthur to find Orel nowait.jpg|Officer Papermouth behind Arthur Thanksforthemalt.jpg|Roger gives Orel a malt Sodontbebad.jpg|Roger tries teaching Orel not to do bad things rogerinscrapbook.jpg|Roger arresting a drunk Clay after his wedding in 1993. ROGER.jpg|Florence telling Roger to put his gun away Powpow.jpg|Roger shooting out of fear of the nude zombies DIVORCE.jpg|Roger shocked by Florence's announcement that she's moving out nahhmmm.jpg|Roger sticking his tongue out, childishly, at Florence Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:The Papermouths Category:Characters Category:Parents